1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a syringe assembly adapted for delivery of a fluid. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a syringe assembly in which the plunger rod and the syringe barrel may be placed in a packaging enclosure in a manner that allows for reduced levels of oxygen within the packaging enclosure and reduced levels of oxygen contained in a fluid or drug disposed within the syringe barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringe assemblies, and in particular hypodermic syringes, are well known in the medical field for dispensing fluids, such as medications. A conventional syringe typically includes a syringe barrel with an opening at one end and a plunger mechanism disposed through the opposite end. The plunger mechanism typically includes a plunger rod extending through the barrel, with a plunger head or stopper disposed at the end of the plunger rod within the syringe barrel, and with a finger flange at the other end of the plunger rod extending out of the syringe barrel. In use, the plunger rod is retracted through the syringe barrel to aspirate or fill the syringe barrel with a fluid, such as a medication, with the plunger rod extending out from the rear end of the syringe barrel. For delivery of the medication to a patient, the opening of the syringe barrel is adapted for fluid communication with a patient, such as through a hypodermic needle fitted at the front end of the syringe barrel or through a luer-type fitting extending from the syringe barrel for attachment with a fluid line of a patient. Upon application of a force to depress the plunger rod and stopper through the syringe barrel towards the front end of the syringe barrel, the contents of the syringe are thereby forced out of the syringe barrel through the opening at the front end for delivery to the patient.
Commonly, hypodermic syringes may be packaged as “pre-filled” devices, wherein the syringe is pre-filled with medication prior to being packaged and delivered to the patient. In this manner, the need for the user to fill the device prior to injection is eliminated, thereby saving time and maintaining consistent volumes for delivery. However, packaging of such pre-filled syringes may include atmospheric gases such as oxygen within the packaging which can cause a medication or drug contained within the syringe barrel to degrade and which can reduce the shelf life of the pre-filled syringe assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for a syringe packaging that reduces oxygen levels therein.